1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for forming at least one electric connection between two points through a pipe, such as an electric connection which may serve, among other things, for supplying certain apparatus from an electric source, or for transmitting coded data in the form of electric signals.
This assembly may be used, for example, in a drill string. It may then transmit certain electrically coded data from the bottom of the well, such as, for example, the direction of the well, the mechanical stresses exerted on certain parts, the temperature, the pressure, etc. . . .
In the present text the terms connector and connection correspond, unless otherwise stated, respectively to the terms of electric connector and electric connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art devices generally have drawbacks such as the necessity of machining the pipe elements, the mechanical fragility of the pipe element end connectors, the precarious electric insulation of the terminal or intermediate contacts, the wear of non interchangeable parts, dismantling difficulties, problems of fitting and manufacturing costs. Another serious drawback of prior art devices which may be illustrated by the patents EP-A-99805 and EP-A-274933 is to cause a modification of the pipe or a risk of damage to this pipe element.
These drawbacks are overcome, or at least very substantially attenuated by using the device according to the invention.